Fake Smile
by Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs
Summary: Maybe Sirius was happy for James and Lily... or maybe he wasn't. Rated PG only for Sirius being angsty. :sigh: Another Sirius angstfic. Yes, we're back to those again. But it's JamesLily too! :3
1. Sirius

Maybe Sirius was happy for James and Lily... or maybe he wasn't. My take on the second, just cause I wanted to write a James/Lily one-shot and cause I love the song I used for this and had been trying to do a songfic with it for ages.

Thankies Maderaux Toxic- I looked back at that line and it is rather confusing. It's been changed now.

**

* * *

**

Fake Smile

"Padfoot... come on, Padfoot, it's not like-"

Sirius slammed the phone down and threw himself onto his bed.

_Prongs is getting married._

The phone rang. Sirius ignored it.

It rang again. Sirius picked it up. "_What_!"

"Sirius... why are you so mad at me?"

Sirius laughed darkly. "_Why_? My best friend is getting _married_. I'm losing you. We all are."

"Padfoot... you won't... nothing's going to change."

"Yeah right." Sirius hung up again, unplugging the phone as he did so.

Sirius remembered all the pranks he, James, Remus, and Peter had played in their seven years at Hogwarts and smiled.

Then he remembered the day Lily had finally said yes when James had asked her out, and how happy James had been. He remembered faking a smile, saying, "That's great" and hating Lily.

Sirius buried his face in a pillow. The day had been going fine, and now his world was falling apart.

_Prongs is getting married._

"Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up. James was standing over him, looking worried. "You okay?" Sirius just looked at him. "Okay, stupid question." James sat down beside him.

"I just... I can't believe... I never thought you would..." Sirius couldn't finish his sentence.

"You've known I love her," said James softly.

"Just... I just want to be alone."

James nodded and Disapparated.

_Next thing I know, he'll be asking me to be best man._ Sirius laughed. _That'll never happen._

Harry flipped through the album to his favorite picture. It was a picture from his parents' wedding. James was in the middle, one arm around Lily's waist and the other around the best man, Sirius's, shoulders. They were all smiling.

And anybody who didn't know wouldn't have been able to tell... one smile was fake.


	2. James

Oops! Forgot to mention in the first chapter that I own none of this.

This is actually the second James/Lily fic I wrote (RPs don't count, kiddos), but the first is unfinished, sketchy, and needs work. Plus I got stuck at the 9th chapter. I'm gonna work on resurrecting that while I'm on an uploading kick.

* * *

Back at his apartment, James wasn't quite sure what to do. He almost called Sirius, decided against it, and called Remus instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Moony."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

James laughed hollowly. "Padfoot's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Promise."

"Lily and I are getting married."

Remus cheered. "That's great, Prongs!"

James sighed. "That's not what Padfoot thinks. He's really upset, Moony."

"D'you want me to talk to him?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Moony." James hung up, and the phone rang again almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Hi James!" It was Lily.

"Hey Lils."

"What's the matter?"

"No- ... nothing. Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too." James heard a click as Lily hung up the phone, but didn't take the phone away from his ear. _This is crazy._


	3. Remus

Remus put the phone down thoughtfully. _So Prongs is getting married, Padfoot's overreacting, and I need to smooth things out._ He Disapparated and reappeared moments later outside Sirius's bedroom door. He knocked.

"Go away."

_Well, that sounded thoroughly miserable._ He opened the door anyway. "Hey, Padfoot."

Sirius looked up. "Did he tell you yet?"

"Did who tell me what?"

"Prongs and his precious _Lily_ are getting _married_. Isn't it _wonderful_?" He let his head drop back into the pillow.

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"_Yes_ there's a problem! He's abandoning us! Don't _you_ have a problem with that?"

"Can't you be happy for them? It's a bit selfish, thinking about it the way you are."

"How am I supposed to be _happy_ when James is getting _married_!"

"Try looking at it from his point of view. He's been in love with her since at least fifth year, and now they're getting married. It's going to ruin it for him if you're moping around." Remus paused. "And if you think you couldn't be really happy, fake it. I saw you when she finally said she'd go out with him."

Sirius stared at him. "Wha- how did you..."

"James would've noticed too, if he hadn't been completely out of it."

Sirius couldn't help laughing.

"Go to the wedding. Fake it if you have to. He won't notice, and Peter and I are the only ones who know you well enough to tell."

"Do I have to?" moaned Sirius.

"Yes."

Sirius sighed deeply. "Okay, if you say so."

"Good Padfoot." Remus Disapparated.

Sirius threw a pillow as hard as he could across the room.

* * *

Told ya Sirius was being angsty. Anyways, that's the end. :goes off to type up and revise the other James/Lily fic: Hopefully a chapter or two of that'll be up soon.

Still don't own it.


End file.
